


Love and courage

by nightcloak666



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Short, inspired by the very special mook, sourin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 11:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2545745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightcloak666/pseuds/nightcloak666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short SouRin story inspired by the very special mook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love and courage

“Am I really that bad at showing how much I care?”

Sousuke opened his eyes lazily. He and Rin were relaxing on the pink haired boy’s bed, Sousuke’s fingers stroking his hair lovingly, Rin’s head on his chest.

“What are you talking about?” he smiled, turning his head to look at him.

“When I said that I would not let you die, you seemed surprised,” he answered quietly, not returning the look. “It’s not the first time, either. Whenever I show that I care a bit more obviously, especially when I say something that shows how much I love you, you’re just… like you can’t believe it.” Rin lifted his head to look at him sadly. “What am I doing wrong?”

“You’re not doing anything wrong,” Sousuke touched his cheek lightly. “I am just an idiot, ignore me.”

“Look,” Rin continued. “I know I fucked up, ok? I know you have a reason to not trust me. But I do love you and if you only trusted me one last…” Sousuke put a finger on his mouth, stopping him from talking.

“Listen,” Sousuke smiled. “I just do not want to make the same mistake,” he explained, brushing Rin’s hair back with his hand, finally making him smile a little. “So I am slightly obsessed with ensuring that you are happy with me. When you go as far as saying that you care as much as me, it’s just… shocking. I just did not expect that from you after everything…”

“Sousuke, it was me who left,” he whispered. “It wasn’t you fault.”

“If I only swam…”

“I’d never want you to do something you’d hate purely for me,” Rin’s hand stroked Sousuke’s shoulder lightly. Sousuke closed his eyes.

They were quiet for a moment.

“We were just kids,” Rin continued. “We need to stop beating ourselves up for our choices then. You got confused over our relationship. I was obsessed with pursuing my father’s dream. We both… paid for our foolishness. But what’s important is that we’re together now. Let’s forget about the bad memories because they continue on haunting us and upsetting when we should be making up for the lost time instead. New memories. Happy memories.”

He shivered a little when Sousuke touched his neck, playing with his hair. He seemed to be thinking about something, small smile on his face.

“Hey,” Rin bent to whisper close to Sousuke’s lips. “I love you.”

“I love you more,” he felt the warm breath against his lips, and Sousuke pulled him closer, finally making them kiss.

Rin bit him lightly on the bottom lip. “Don’t you even think about it, Yamazaki…”

“Totally more.” Sousuke laughed hearing Rin’s growl, so he pulled him into another kiss. Quiet moans filled the room a few moments later.

Everything will be okay.


End file.
